Hinata-sensei
by Luka-sama
Summary: Estar enamorado no es tan fácil, mucho menos cuando tu interés es sobre una exitosa ninja de alto rango, de los mejores clanes de la aldea y tu gran amiga algunos años mayor que tú. Pero Sasuke tenía razón, él ahora era el héroe de la aldea y tenia una oportunidad, solo deberia eliminar a la competencia hasta tener la edad suficiente para reclamar la mano de Hinata-sensei.


_No pude evitar pensar en esta idea mientras navegaba por pinteres…ese lugar es como mi área para recargar mi creatividad y que me inspira a escribir._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Hinata-sensei.**

Miro con la frente sombreada a la mujer frente a él, esa que siempre tenía una dulce sonrisa y palabras amables que le alentaban a seguir. Lamentablemente en esta ocasión no era como de costumbre, la mujer ahora estaba furiosa y exigía una respuesta que él (por obvias razones) se negaba a dar. Su frente estaba sudando a mares y su cerebro buscaba alguna escusa creíble que no revelara sus verdaderas intenciones.

A quien engañaba, estaba frito.

Probablemente Sasuke o Shikamaru sabrían que hacer, dirían algo cool y le sacarían el mayor provecho al asunto.

Pero él…solo era él.

-Estoy esperando una explicación Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata Hyuga frente a él y de brazos cruzados, además de sus ropas quemas muy similares al estado de las suyas.

Trago saliva antes de repasar como llego a todo aquello…hace un mes atrás.

…

..

.

Había terminado todo.

La guerra.

Las muertes.

La desesperación.

La ira.

Todo se había esfumado con mucho esfuerzo y lucha.

En ese momento era cuando él por primera vez se sentaba para ver lo que la cuarta guerra había dejado atrás. Leer el nombre de todas las bajas y ver a familias destruidas ante el anuncio de la muerte de un ser querido. El funeral de muchos seres queridos y la soledad de perder algunos amigos en batalla. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado y su mente que había envejecido varios años.

Giro a ver su brazo faltante, el cual había perdido en la última batalla con Sasuke. Claro, había valido la pena perderlo ya que de esa forma el teme había vuelto con ellos y había ganado, él, gano, a Sasuke Uchiha. Probablemente sería la única vez que el orgullo del teme dejara reconocer su derrota, y la última que disfrutara.

Con dificultad se levantó de la cama, ya eran las diez de la mañana y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo…debía aceptar el nuevo día e intentar llevar la vida en la normalidad disponible.

Bañarse fue todo un reto, solo llevaba poco tiempo sin su brazo y lo extrañaba horrores…nunca regresaría, pero al menos Tsunade le ayudaría con una prótesis que remplazaría a su antiguo miembro. Apenas logro ponerse bien la ropa y ni se molestó en ocultar sus ojeras, la mayoría de sus conocidos tampoco habían logrado dormir estos días después de la guerra, nadie armaría un gran alboroto por eso.

Noto con fastidio que era el último en llegar. Sasuke-chan ya estaba sentada tranquilamente al lado de un adormilado Sasuke, al cual también le faltaba un brazo y tenía varios vendajes al igual que él. El Uchiha había comentado algo de partir apenas estuviera totalmente recuperado, Sakura y él si bien no estaban tan conformes, aceptaron con la condición que pasaran juntos hasta ese día.

El teme acepto.

-Sakura-chan, Teme-saludo animadamente con su único brazo bueno.

Se alegró de ver sonreír a Sakura como no lo hacía desde la ida de Sasuke, también se alegró de ver la calidez en los ojos del Uchiha.

Los tres estaban juntos de nuevo.

-Vamos a comer ramen dattebayo-dijo con energías renovadas.

Ambos hicieron una mueca de cansancio y molestia, habían comido eso los últimos días, pero no entendía bien…igual le siguieron. En realidad tenía una teoría. Consistía en que ambos estaban auto-esforzándose por pagar sus acciones, ya saben, Sasuke el haber huido de él e intentado matarlo en varias ocasiones y Sakura el haber dicho que estaba enamorada de él con tal de que dejara a Sasuke en paz y ella poder ir a matarlo.

Ya saben…cosas de mejores amigos.

Caminaron en silencio y disfrutando de la presencia de los otros dos. Todo parecía calmado e incluso Naruto se permitió sentirse como antes.

Pero no conto con que eso pasara, bueno, no era un eso, en realidad era una persona que conocía demasiado bien.

Una hermosa mujer de metro sesenta y dos, largo cabello azulado por las caderas, ropas de civil que le hacían resaltar los atributos de su cuerpo como buena kunoichi entrenada en todo momento. Su ojos eran como dos perlas que mostraban inocencia, pero que se transformaban en dos destellos sin vida a la hora de asesinar. Una voz suave y dulce que encantaba a sus enemigos.

Hyuga Hinata. ANBU desde hace medio año, una de las mejores ninjas de la aldea en la actualidad y su amor platónico hace dos años.

En realidad pensaba que era de toda la vida, pero era consiente desde hace dos años.

-Naruto-kun-dijo la mujer de veinte años con una dulce sonrisa.

Se paralizo y un sonrojo cubrió su rostro, lo sabía al ver las miradas burlonas de sus dos mejores amigos. Vaya amigos tenia.

Joder.

La mujer camino para estar frente a ellos y mantuvo su sonrisa serena.

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun-saludo con su tranquilidad, demostrando que era una de las pocas personas que no juzgaba mal a Sasuke por todo lo cometido.

El rubio iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo al ver las leves ojeras en el rostro de la mujer cubiertas por poco maquillaje, también sus ojos estaban algo rojos. Recordó la perdida de Neji, el primo de Hinata, en medio de la guerra y el llanto desgarrador de ella al verlo sin vida.

Era poco tiempo para sanar esa herida.

-Me sorprende verlos fuera del hospital, escuche sobre que su batalla fue muy dura-dijo Hinata preocupada con una mano en la mejilla.

A los tres se les sombreo la frente y en su mente llego la imagen de Kakashi que les alzaba un pulgar.

" _Maldito chismoso"_ pensaron los tres con una sonrisa fingida.

Kakashi era un viejo amigo de Hinata y que le ayudo a entrenar desde niña, por lo cual existía una relación muy estrecha entre ellos y era normal contarse ese tipo de cosas. Hinata fue la primera en enterarse sobre todas sus aventuras gracias a Kakashi e incluso por él.

-Hinata-sensei quiere ir a comer ramen con nosotros-indico el rubio que conocía el gusto de la chica por el ramen (incluso mayor que el suyo)

A Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos, pero negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-No quiero interrumpir, creo que ustedes deben aprovechar el tiempo juntos-dijo ella viendo a otro lado indecisa.

Para suerte de Naruto que no quería verse tan desesperado por pasar rato con ella, Sakura salió a su rescate.

-Hinata-sensei no es molestia-dijo su amiga.

Incluso Sasuke tuvo la decencia de caminar y dándole a entender que los siguiera. La mujer sonrió algo sonrojada y termino sentada a su lado a la hora de comer. Sasuke estaba en su otro lado y Sakura al otro lado de Sasuke impidiendo que se escapara.

Solo por precaución.

Durante la comida todos reían y era un milagro ver como Hinata lograba hacer participar a Sasuke en la conversación. El Uchiha también le tenía un cariño a esa mujer.

Se quedó viendo el tazón de ramen al recordarlo.

Cuando él era un niño y estuvo huérfano, todos en la aldea solían tratarlo mal, ignorándolo o acusándolo de ser un monstruo. Siempre estaba solo y todos a su alrededor lo repelían como si fuera la peste…menos ella. Al principio la había tratado con recelo ya que había ganado varios golpes al confiarse anteriormente, pero ella solo sonrió mientras lo tapaba de la lluvia con un paraguas infantil estampado de conejos.

Era…rara.

Hinata en ese entonces ya era una Gennin, en cambio él aún tenía ocho años. No recordaba mucho de esa niña de cabello corto que comenzó a saludarlo cuando lo veía.

Él se alejaba de ella, pero ella siempre se acercaba a él y le daba algo de comer o algún dulce. Duro dos meses de esa forma para acostumbrarse y mantener una conversación algo civilizada. La chica la explicaba que estaba en un equipo con otros dos chicos y que por eso no siempre podía ir a verle.

¿No comprendía porque deseaba acercarse a un monstruo como él?

Pero para alguien que siempre estuvo solo, no es como si la razón fuera importante.

Lo más difícil de aceptar esa especie de relación de conocidos que se llevan bien, era las misiones, se sentía terriblemente solo cuando la chica pasaba a misiones largas.

Un día se había asustado cuando la chica lo fue a ver gravemente herida, ella le quito importancia diciendo que era un castigo de su clan por una falta cometida…tomo varios años descubrir que fue por juntarse o hablarle a él. En realidad él nunca busco la amistad de Hinata, pero ella si lo busco a él.

Hinata no se rindió, poco después la chica comenzó a enseñarle todo lo que sabía, incluso un poco sobre los puntos de chacra para cerrarlos en caso de emergencia. Ella era genial. Era su amiga. Con el tiempo comenzó a llamarse sensei a pesar de la vergüenza de la misma.

Cuando el por fin logro ser un gennin, la chica ya estaba recibiendo su grado de Jounin. Quiso suplicarle al hogake que ella fuera su profesora, pero en lugar de la adorable Hinata le pusieron a Kakashi. Era un fastidio, pero al menos Kakashi tenía una buena amistad con Hinata y era normal verla seguido y a veces ayudándolos a entrenar.

La chica era el ser más dulce y perfecto de esta tierra. Ella sin ayuda de nadie logro entrar al corazón de Sasuke aun en medio de la oscuridad, logro hacer que la viera como una hermana mayor. Aún tenía el recuerdo fresco cuando ella se había encontrado con él en una misión y él chico fue incapaz de dañarla. También había ayudado mucho a Sakura en el tiempo que entreno con Tsunade, ayudándole con los puntos de chacra y practicando taijutsu.

¿Él?

Que no había hecho por él. Desde acompañarlo en su soledad de niño, creer en él durante la invasión de Sunagakure, apoyándolo cuando se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya, al regresar ayudarle cuando lo necesitara, casi morir contra Pain con tal de defenderlo y en medio de la cuarta guerra ninja evitar que cayera en la oscuridad después de la muerte de su propio primo.

Eso solo era como lo más sobresaliente, la chica había estado a su lado desde que recordaba.

No fue de extrañar que cuando él creciera y las hormonas hicieran su trabajo, toda la admiración que tenía a la chica se transformara en un amor puro e inocente. Tal vez con una que otra fantasía erótica poco sana, pero vale, solo tenía 17 años (recién cumplidos al final de la guerra)…joder por que la chica debía tener 21 años y no ser ni un prospecto romántico para ella.

Que deprimente.

-En realidad estoy algo ocupada, el líder de mi clan está organizándome citas de compromiso para elegir a mi futuro esposo-comento inocentemente Hinata a la pregunta de Sakura.

Todos quedaron en shock, pero aun así, Sakura y Sasuke voltearon a ver como Naruto se había vuelto literalmente una piedra y girado a ver a la mujer con ojos impactados.

-¿Are?-fue lo único que dijo como si no creyera en sus propios oídos.

Hinata se sintió avergonzada ante las miradas de todos.

-Oto-sama piensa que es mi deber como futura heredera el tener a un buen hombre a mi lado, nunca se sabe que puede pasar y después de la guerra lo mejor es reafirmar nuestra posición y mantener todo en orden-comento algo desanimada.

Ella no quería casarse aún, no con su carrera como ninja en su cima.

Eso fue todo lo que escucho Naruto antes de desmayarse.

…

Cuando despertó estaba en su departamento y Sasuke lo estaba vigilando, Sakura había ido por medicinas para darle ya que había tomado una leve anemia que descubrieron cuando se desmayó. El Uchiha noto la mirada demandante de Naruto y no ocupo usar su Sharingan para leer lo que su mente decía.

-No fue un sueño dobe-dijo con algo de lastima al ver la expresión de dolor del chico.

A él eso le había tomado por la guardia baja, no imaginaba que estaría sintiendo Naruto en ese momento.

-Sabía que ella no me elegiría a mí…pero me hubiera gustado dar pelea-susurro por bajo.

¿Pelea?

Ladeo la cabeza confundido, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

-Ya sabes…intentar cortejarla y que dejara de verme como un hermano menor-gruño el chico divertido de conocer un poco más del tema que Sasuke.

Este solo gruño por bajo y giro el rostro fastidiado.

-Ahora se casara con alguien más…desgraciado bastardo-

-Desde otro punto de vista, tú tienes bastante delantera-

-De que hablas dattebayo-

-Bueno tú eres el héroe de la guerra y has salvado la aldea en varias ocasiones, eres el estudiante del actual hokage y uno de los hombres más fuertes de la actualidad…si fuera el padre de la chica, debería considerarte al menos un candidato por tus logros-

-Pero soy menor de edad-

-Solo debes hacer que la chica no encuentre pretendiente hasta que seas mayor de edad-

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron.

…

Nadie jamás sospecharía que su plan maestro fue inspirado gracias a Sasuke, ni lo sospecharían. No fue tan difícil en realidad, solo tuvo que escabullirse dentro de las tierras del clan Hyuga, meterse a la oficina del jefe del clan y tomar la lista de los pretendientes de la chica. No era difícil para alguien a su nivel. Luego de eso expiar las citas y arruinarlas, era un juego de niños.

Ninguno de esos principitos se merecía tener una hora del tiempo de Hinata. Todos eran lord de otras tierras, hijos de políticos y alguno que otro ninja con gran nombre. Aunque no tan grande como para destruirlo fácilmente.

En su defensa no lastimo a nadie de seriedad, solo quería espantarlos, bueno no le molestaría matarlos, pero Kakashi dijo que solo le apoyaría si no mataba o lastimaba a alguien de gravedad. Debió preguntar si cortar algún dedo estaba dentro de la lista de lo que podía hacer o no.

Todo fue perfecto, durante un mes ninguna cita par Hinata fue lo suficientemente buena como para llegar a una segunda. Todo excepto por un imbécil que si tuvo las agallas de pedir una segunda, lo cual termino con un Naruto furioso que se excedió un poquito en la segunda cita y siendo descubierto por un ANBU como Hinata con facilidad.

Luego de que el chico saliera huyendo, Hinata lo tomo por el brazo y lo saco del restaurante que ahora ardía en llamas…Kakashi iba a matarle.

No puso resistencia cuando Hinata lo llevo a la cima del monte hokage, con su kimono totalmente hecho pedazos y quemado en varias partes dejando ver lo suficiente para no dormir esa noche. Le había preguntado que sucedía con él y para su horror, se había enterado que no era la primera vez y que sus anteriores "citas" habían tenido a él como factor en común…junto a un completo desastre.

…

Y así llegamos al inicio.

…

-Naruto-kun ocupo saber que pasa contigo, no es normal en ti este comportamiento-indico la mujer demostrando preocupación.

Él trago saliva y volteo el rostro.

Tal vez todo sería más fácil si tuvieran la misma edad, ¿lo seria?, no tenía la menor idea. Pero es que era tan frustrante, odiaba tanto tener estos sentimientos y no poder demostrarlos como quería.

La vio de reojo, ella lucia preocupada.

Se giró dispuesto a marcharse.

-Lo siento…no fue mi intención-quiso dar un paso, pero la mano de Hinata lo sujeto con firmeza del brazo.

-Eso no es una explicación-de reojo vio la resolución en sus ojos.

Fue entonces cuando noto algo curioso, algo que no había notado desde el momento que volvió a la aldea después de entrenar con Jiraiya. La chica era unos cuantos centímetros más baja que él, tal vez cuatro, pero era suficiente para que en su posición debiera levantar el rostro para encararlo.

Sonrió al recordar cuando él era niño y siempre debía verla desde abajo.

-Supongo que estaba celoso dattebayo-dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Eso pareció desconcertar a la chica, se alejó unos pasos sujetando con una mano la otra, viéndolo sorprendida.

-¿Celoso?-dijo incrédula.

Era tan difícil para una ninja de elite sumar dos más dos. Estaba seguro que con su forma de ser ella ya habría descubierto sus emociones, pero como siempre, Hinata era rara y no veía algo que estaba parado frente a ella.

Sonrió al pensar que eso también le gustaba de ella.

-Hinata-sensei…-dudo unos momentos sobre si decir o no lo siguiente-Me gusta-dijo con las mejillas algo rojas.

Noto como no había un cambio notable en el rostro de la chica, asumió que no había captado el mensaje. Suspiro algo rojo al pensar en explicar aún mejor sus sentimientos. Camino hasta estar frente a la chica disfrutando de la diferencia de estatura para no sentirse mal, sonrió con cariño al ver esos hermosos ojos que lo miraban confundidos.

Bueno…toda su vida le había dicho cuanto la quería, ya saben, cuando superas un poco el odio de toda tu aldea y te abres a alguien nuevo con el temor de ser herido como nunca antes. Cuando era niño le dijo muchas veces cuanto la quería y como le gustaba su forma de ser, para su alegría la chica decía lo mismo.

Pero ahora era diferente, era algo más fuerte.

-No como cuando era niño…ahora este sentimiento es diferente. Hinata-sensei me gusta como una mujer, me molesta no poder ser si quiera un candidato para tu mano o tener la oportunidad de hacer algo-dijo con una mano en su pelo en señal de nerviosismo-si tan solo esperara un poco a que sea mayor de edad, podría hablar con el líder de tu clan e intentar ser un pretendiente…espero no me diga que no, digo, soy el héroe de la aldea, al menos debería tener una oportunidad-murmuro lo último pensativo.

Giro a ver a la chica y se sorprendió ante lo que vio.

Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y su boca levemente abierta, su cuerpo estaba tenso y parecía desmayarse en cualquier momento. Se sonrojo un poco, pero se alegró ser él quien provocara eso, también que ninguna de sus estúpidas citas lo hubiera logrado.

-P-P-Pero tú…digo…eras y ahora…eto…-la chica parecía querer decir algo entre su enorme sonrojo y señalaba todo a su alrededor como si no creyera.

Suspiro al pensar en un rechazo, tal vez debió irse de viaje con Sasuke.

-Solo quiero una oportunidad-dijo como su última arma, si ella se negaba la dejaría tranquila y solo se aseguraría de que tuviera alguien decente a su lado.

Hinata pareció calmarse y lo vio con seriedad.

-Naruto-kun de lo que hablas es algo muy serio, las citas que organizo mi padre son para matrimonio…tu estas diciendo que piensas pedir su permiso para algo de este nivel-dijo la chica insegura.

La vio confundido, en realidad era sorprendente que pensara solo en eso. Después de todo, él ya había aceptado su amor por la chica…el matrimonio para él no era algo malo.

Ella vio su expresión.

-Naruto-kun aun eres joven, deberías aprovechar y salir con chicas…no debes pensar aun en matrimonio o esas cosas-dijo ella con una mano en su rostro.

Hinata quedo estática cuando el chico tomo la mano que ella tenía sobre su rostro, se sonrojo al ver la mirada tierna en el rostro del chico. El recuerdo de ese joven siendo un niño golpeo su mente, las miradas llenas de felicidad o tristeza…no eran nada comparadas con el cariño que ahora tenían esos ojos.

Se le seco la garganta.

-¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa?-dijo él divertido.

Lo vio confundida.

-Digo…no te importa que te diga que estoy enamorado de ti o que espero casarme contigo-

Se sonrojo.

-Eres un niño-dijo ella en forma de queja.

Eso pareció molestarle ya que la vio con seriedad, nunca soltando el dulce agarre en su mano.

-Para tu información este niño ya paso tu altura…y seguiré creciendo-dijo totalmente ofendido.

Era verdad, no era mucho la diferencia, pero era seguro que el chico seguiría creciendo. Aun recordaba cuando el niño era más pequeño que ella y la seguía como a mamá gallina. En cambio ahora. Ese mismo niño que la llamaba cuando se metía en problemas, era todo un hombre diciendo sus sentimientos. Un hombre que había luchado en la guerra, la falta de su brazo y su posterior prótesis siempre seria un recordatorio.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Desde que lo vio por primera vez se sintió inmediatamente atraída a la luz que desprendía a pesar de su soledad. Ignorando a su padre o a sus mayores, nadie logro hacer que dejara de verle o ser su amiga. Lo quería más que a nadie en este mundo, era su persona especial…pero siempre pensó que no pasaría más de su gran amigo, su querido hermanito. Aunque ahora era diferente, lo noto en medio de la guerra, cuando ella estuvo a punto de sacrificarse por él (aunque Neji lo hizo por ambos) no le importaba morir si lo salvaba a él.

Incluso en la invasión contra Pain estaba dispuesta a morir por él…aunque pensó que era por el gran cariño que sentía.

Todo era tan complicado.

Vio la mano de Naruto que aun sostenía la suya, ya era más grande que la suya y probablemente crecería aún más. Se sentía tan cálida.

Suspiro derrotada.

-Creo que antes que nada debería poner en claro mis sentimientos a ti-indico con un leve sonrojo.

El chico la vio fijamente.

Ella se sonrojo con sorpresa.

-AQUÍ NO-

-¿Por qué no?-

Bajo la mirada derrotada, sin duda esos ojos azules eran su debilidad desde niña.

-Naruto eres la persona más importante en mi vida, estaría dispuesta a morir por salvarte y me encantaría estar el resto de mi vida a tu lado…no sé si sea amor…no sé si es el amor que tú me tienes, pero si es por ti, estaría dispuesta a intentar descubrirlo-dijo viéndolo fijamente totalmente roja.

El rostro del rubio tenía aun un leve sonrojo y la vio determinadamente.

-Un beso-el rojo de ambos aumento por la proposición del rubio.

Ella vio a otro lado indecisa unos momentos, pero al final termino aceptando con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

Naruto se acercó nervioso. Había besado antes, pero si no se contaban que era a Sasuke por accidente o a Sakura para resucitarlo, este sería su primer beso real. Noto que Hinata lo veía con seguridad y él aceptó el reto.

El roce de labios fue algo muy leve, apeas si se juntaban sin algún movimiento de por medio. Era un dulce beso de niños. Pero era cálido. Adictivo. Te deja con ganas de más. Antes que Hinata se separara la atrajo más a él y abrió la boca de forma torpe. Con sus ojos entreabiertos noto la sorpresa en el rostro de la chica y sus mejillas rojas.

Por favor que esto funcione…que fusione. Dejo de rezar a cualquier dios que existiera cuando los labios de Hinata se movieron algo más seguros. Era obvio que entre ellos dos, la chica seria la que tuviera algo de experiencia y quien dominaría la situación…por ahora.

Vale eso si era un beso.

Mover sus labios de esa forma y abrazarlo por el cuello no debía ser legal, cualquier ninja caería bajo esos encantos y estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Su sabor era adictivo, como una droga que deseas siempre y tu aroma, tenía un poco de vainilla. Su única mano fue a la cintura de la chica (como había leído en los libros porno de su padrino) para atraerla más a él.

Su plan había sido esperar a ser mayor para cortejarla…pero joder no se creía tan fuerte para resistirse a eso.

Cuando ambos se separaron para tomar aire, se vieron algo incrédulos ante las emociones que sintieron.

Hinata dio un paso atrás separándose de él y este tomo la distancia para pensar mejor en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

Naruto trago saliva.

-Entonces…tan mal beso-dijo en broma, porque para él había sido jodidamente perfecto.

La mujer giro a verlo tan rápido que temió se hubiera lastimado, negó varias veces antes de sonrojarse como un tomate.

-Fue un buen beso-dijo en un susurro y sonrojada.

Él sonrió zorrunamente sintiendo su ego por las nubes.

-¿Entonces no te molestaría casarte con un buen besador como yo?-dijo moviendo sus cejas de forma insinuante.

La chica bufo antes de sonreír levemente.

-No me casare solo por como besas-dijo siguiéndole el juego, pero luego su rostro se puso serio-si lo hiciera seria por que no conozco a alguien con el corazón tan puro y luminoso como el tuyo-añadió con calidez.

El rostro de Naruto esta vez tomo un rojo tomate y se puso una mano para taparlo. Lo había atrapado con la guardia baja y unas dulces palabras.

De pronto se sorprendió cuando alguien aparto su mano y un suave beso fue depositado en sus labios. Hinata sonrió adorablemente antes se desaparecer en una nube y él solo suspiro antes de ver al cielo.

…

Nadie comprendió por que a esas horas de la noche se escuchó un grito de victoria proveniente de la montaña de los kages, ni mucho menos que fue ese día cuando se acordó el matrimonio Uzumaki Hyuga que se realizó exactamente dos años después ese mismo día.

Bueno…para el amor no hay edad.

 **Fin**

 _Hola gente. En realidad esta historia siempre pensé en hacerla como una historia larga, poner como desde que Naruto era niño, una Hinata de mayor edad siempre estuvo a su lado y con el tiempo se enamorara de ella. También como eso trae pequeños cambios en la historia de todos. Pero como tenía varias historias incompletas, pensé en hacerlo una linda historia de un capitulo…quien sabe, tal vez algún día si la haga una historia larga desde el inicio._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
